<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't say it by SprinkleSkull</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24668848">Don't say it</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SprinkleSkull/pseuds/SprinkleSkull'>SprinkleSkull</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Day 9, F/M, SasuHina Month 2020, mention of death characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:34:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24668848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SprinkleSkull/pseuds/SprinkleSkull</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things were left unsaid.</p><p>Like how Gai got paralyzed or how Kakashi drowned himself in work after the war. Not everyone needed to now Naruto’s last moments with his father or how lifeless Ino’s eyes were on the way home from the war.</p><p>And not everyone knew Uchiha Sasuke’s love for the Princess of the Hyuuga Clan, Hinata.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't say it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 9: Things were left unsaid</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Some things were left unsaid.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Like how Gai got paralyzed or how Kakashi drowned himself in work after the war. Not everyone needed to now Naruto’s last moments with his father or how lifeless Ino’s eyes were on the way home from the war.</p><p> </p><p>And not everyone knew Uchiha Sasuke’s love for the Princess of the Hyuuga Clan, Hinata.</p><p> </p><p>Ever since Sasuke remember, he had crushed on Hinata. She was someone he looked forward to seeing at school. They never had spoken a word to each other, but Sasuke was content with just watching her afar. Even after his clan death’s, her white eyes brighten up his dark world.</p><p> </p><p>When he needed to escape his painful thoughts, Sasuke dreamt about the future he could have with the Princess of the Hyuuga Clan. Yet, Sasuke knew his dream would never happen. You had to be an idiot to not realize Hinata was in love with Konoha’s jinchuriki. Even if Hinata wasn’t in love with Naruto, her father would have never let her be with Sasuke. Hyuuga and Uchiha don’t mix together, like water and oil.</p><p> </p><p>Just like the season changes, Sasuke feelings changed for the Hyuuga Princess. His crush turned into love as he grew older. He hadn’t realized how much in love with Hinata he was until he saw her on the battlefield.</p><p> </p><p>Her midnight blue her was long as his mother’s hair once was, her eyes shined through the ashes and shimmered with hope. Hinata had bruises around her face, the bags under her red eyes and the tear marks was a familiar sight. She had lost someone precious to her. Sasuke clenched his fists, he couldn’t be there to protect the girl he was in love with.</p><p> </p><p>But it wasn’t like Hinata needed protection.</p><p> </p><p>The first thing Sasuke did when the war finished, was to track Hinata’s chakra. It was a skill he did easily without stressing, yet, he almost lost his mind when he couldn’t find her for the first couple of minutes. Finally, a feeling of relief washed over him when he found the familiar chakra.</p><p> </p><p>He kept tracking the chakra even when he was put in a cell or locked up in a hospital. Yet, when he was released, he didn’t dare to approach her. What would he say when he meets Hinata? He couldn’t just confess everything when he never has had a conversation with him. Hinata deserved a person who is better than him, Sasuke tried to tell himself. He tried to come up with an excuse when in reality he was a coward.</p><p> </p><p>And a coward ran.</p><p> </p><p>For a period of time, Sasuke traveled around the Earth. He saw places he never could describe; ate food he never knew existed and meet people he would never see again.</p><p> </p><p>During his travel, he stumbled on a small house right beside a waterfall. The house had been abandoned long ago, but it didn’t stop Sasuke from fixing it up. He set up a seal on the house which tuned down the noises from the waterfall, and another seal that hid the area from everyone. Flowers surrounded the house. The blue shaded flowers reminded him of a certain person.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke plucked the blue flowers and sealed them in a scroll. He took a look around the area, the sun had fallen a long time ago and left a round moon to brighten up the dark night.</p><p> </p><p><em>I wonder…</em> Sasuke thought, as he imagined the Hyuuga Princess. <em>…if she would’ve liked this.</em></p><p> </p><p>But it didn’t matter what he thought or not. Because soon, the woman he had loved for years had gotten together with his best friend.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke watched bitterly as Hinata and Naruto shared a sweet moment together. The moon that once reminded him of Hinata’s beautiful eyes was replaced with a picture of Naruto and Hinata kissing.</p><p> </p><p>Uchiha Sasuke was the lone survivor of the Uchiha Clan. He had killed the man responsible for killing his family and the other man that planed it. He had been trained by one of the legendary Sanins and fought against the most powerful shinobis. Sasuke even fought against a powerful shinobi out of this world – literally. He had the power to take down a village but yet-</p><p> </p><p>Yet he couldn’t get the woman he loved for years.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke wasn’t able to confess to her. And even if he could, Hinata would never be together with a guy like him.</p><p> </p><p>After everything Sasuke had done, Hinata still showed him kindness.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I get you some tea while you wait for Naruto?” Hinata asked.  </p><p> </p><p>“If it isn’t too much trouble.” Sasuke watched her smiling at him, she ran her fingers through her shimmering hair while she waited for the water boil.</p><p> </p><p>The times he visited Naruto and Hinata’s home, she showed him the same kindness she showed her family and friends. Thought, Sasuke could see her hesitation and her eyes analyzing his every moment. But could he blame her? Instead of thinking any negative of it, he was happy for the small attention she gave him.</p><p> </p><p>Their moments were often awkward and quiet. Sasuke had never been a talkative person and it didn’t help that he was alone with the woman he dearly loved. Despite his stoic face, his palm was sweating and his heart beating faster than normal. Hinata wasn’t a talkative person either, but it didn’t seem like she minded the silence between them.</p><p> </p><p>“Here is your tea, Uchiha-san.” It wasn’t an undertone of hate or disgust when Hinata said Sasuke’s family name. Rather, it was out of respect. He wondered how she would’ve said his first name.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Hyuuga-san.” Hinata smiled again and took a seat on the opposite side of the table. Most people would’ve referred Hinata for Naruto’s last name, but not Sasuke. It didn’t seem she had a problem with it – <strike>or Naruto, thank god.</strike></p><p> </p><p>Just like always, their moments together were awkward. But, in some way, the awkward silence between them was comforting.</p><p> </p><p><em>Some things were left unsaid,</em> like his love for the Hyuuga Princess, but Itachi had made it clear that he wanted Sasuke to be happy.</p><p> </p><p>So Sasuke tried to move on. Maybe it was time for him to grow out of a childhood <strike>love </strike>crush, leave his dark past behind and become a better person. Through his traveling, Sasuke had reflected on his actions. He would never atone for his sins, but he could try to make some virtues.</p><p> </p><p>Sakura had made her love for Sasuke clear. It wasn’t the childhood crush, but real love she felt for Sasuke. Sasuke did love Sakura, but it wasn’t the same type of love he realized when he saw her round stomach. Yet, spending the rest of his life with Sakura wasn’t the worst. They both have grown as a person and Sakura was his dear friend. Their relationship was built out of friendship and trust, it was the type that last long.</p><p> </p><p>While the Uzumaki-Hyuuga family birthed a screaming, yellow haired boy, the Uchiha-Haruno family birthed a soundless, dark haired girl. The contrast was clear. Sasuke felt the gap between him and Hinata had gotten bigger despite the similar childhood they</p><p>had.</p><p> </p><p>There was time Sasuke wanted to confess to Hinata. He wanted to shout out his love, give her his heart and ask her to be his and that he has been in love with her for ages. Hinata didn’t notice it, she didn’t notice his love. She was too busy to stare at Naruto. The way her eyes light up and her face got redder made it obvious to everyone that Hinata had already given her heart to Naruto.</p><p> </p><p>How could Sasuke ruin that pure love with his dark soul?</p><p> </p><p>So, Sasuke stayed quiet.</p><p> </p><p>He was content with how his life was now. Sasuke travelled around the Earth, gather information and discovering new places. He visited Konoha a few times where he had a wife and a daughter. Sarada grew to be a beautiful person, her looks reminded him of his mother and her soul was good as Sakura’s. He had been afraid to corrupt her with his dirty soul, but the fear finally left when Sarada’s face was engraved beside Naruto.</p><p> </p><p>Sarada became the first Uchiha Hokage. He watched her ceremony proudly, tears streamed down his smiling face. Sasuke had committed many actions that he regrets, but this – marry Sakura and birthing Sarada was something he would never regret.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve never seen you so happy.” Hinata commented while their children were playing together, and their partner were bickering amongst each other.</p><p> </p><p>“How could I not?” Sasuke’s eyes meet Sarada, he smiled to his only child who waved at him.</p><p> </p><p>“She will become an amazing Hokage.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke take his chance and stares at the woman he <strike>loves</strike> loved. Her hair that was once shorten, grew even longer than before. Even in her forties, Hinata didn’t have any wrinkles unlike him. Her eyes still held the same kindness and innocent as when they were younger. And when she smiled, her eyes shined brighter than before. Hinata was a beautiful person with even more beautiful soul. How could he not love her?</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, she will.”</p><p> </p><p>Life kept moving as always, but Sasuke’s love for Hinata stayed the same.</p><p> </p><p>He had gotten past his family’s deaths and tried to keep moving from Naruto’s. Sasuke visits at Konoha became shorter as Sarada grew older. She had married now and was the Hokage of Hidden Leaf. Their relationship was unusual from a normal father-daughter relationship, but it was a healthy one.</p><p> </p><p>“Good evening, Uchiha-san.” Hinata greeted Sasuke, beside Naruto’s grave.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyuuga-san.” Sasuke nodded. He watched as she places sunflowers on her husband’s grave. Her once blue hair turned into gray, it was still long and had the same glow under the light. Wrinkles was starting to appear on her face, but she still was beautiful as the first day he saw her.</p><p> </p><p>The silence between them was comforting, but Sasuke had a few words to say before his departing from the village.</p><p> </p><p>“There is a small house beside a waterfall. It’s surrounded by colorful flowers. Bunnies comes there sometime.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke wants to describe her how beautiful the place is, how he wakes up every morning and watch as the sunrise beside the shimmering water. He wants to tell her the calm feelings he gets by being there. Sasuke wants to tell her how perfect that place would be for her, a place for her to escape <strike>with him</strike>. But he stops himself.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata only smiles, as always. “It sounds beautiful.”</p><p> </p><p>“I will be leaving.” Sasuke says, but he actually wants to tell her to come with him.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh… So soon?” Sasuke noticed the disappointment in her eyes. It should’ve made him sad that he disappointed Hinata, but in some way it made him happy because it means she cares for him, right?</p><p> </p><p>“This will be our last goodbye.” <em>And a start of a new life for us if you come with me</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata closed her eyes, she bit her lips which got redder. Her lips had been captured so many times by her lover, who wasn’t him.</p><p> </p><p>“S-Sasuke, I-…” Hinata hesitated. His heart soar with joy as he heard her say his first name. It was like finally being able to take a small sip after days without water.</p><p> </p><p> Sasuke waited patiently as he watched her struggling to form the words. Finally, her internal struggled stopped. She wasn’t frowning anymore, and she relaxed her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Hinata.” It was satisfying saying the name of the woman he love<em>s</em>. Her eyes widen and a small blush appeared on her face. “Goodbye.”</p><p> </p><p>“…Goodbye, Sasuke.”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata wouldn’t say the words she wanted, nor would Sasuke.</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes, <em>things were left unsaid.</em></p><p> </p><p>Maybe that was for the best. And maybe, maybe in another life, the words they wanted to say wasn’t left unsaid.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>uhh been a while but I wanted to write something. Hope people like this</p><p>You can find me on fanfic and Tumblr with same username!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>